Internet Angel
by theruthlesscow
Summary: He was a burden to everyone around him. He wasn't wanted or needed for anything. Perhaps he was better off dead. Would anyone be able to save him? Rated for abuse, violence and language. Complete


**Internet Angel**

"Listen, Miroku I think my dad just pulled up in the driveway. I'd better get going."

Inuyasha quickly closed his cell and chucked it under his bed. Running down the stairs as fast as he could, he turned the corner and ran straight into the wall.

"Ow… shit, that one's gonna leave a mark. God damn, it's bleeding now."

Inuyasha hastily rubbed his head on his red shirt -how convenient- and walked up to the front door. He grabbed the handle, and opened it while stepping out of the entrance.

"Good evening father. How was your day at work?" He said as he took his dad's hat and jacket.

"Did I tell you that you could ask questions?"

"No."

"What!"

"No sir."

His father brushed past him and walked into the kitchen. He sat at the table and grabbed the news paper off of the counter and then proceeded in reading it. Inuyasha followed him in and grabbed a mug from the cupboard. After pouring in the sugar and creamer, he filled it to the brim with the coffee from the pot on the stove. Stirring the mixture, he ambled over to his father and placed it on the table. The man took one sip and spit it out onto the news paper.

"This has too much sugar you moron. What the hell is wrong with you?!"

"Sorry sir… I'll fix it."

"I'll do it myself. Damn fucker never does anything right."

"I'm sorry sir."

"Get the hell out of my sight before I get really mad. You were lucky that the coffee didn't spill on the part that I was reading. Now leave!"

"Yes sir."

Inuyasha quickly raced up the stairs and closed himself in the premises of his room. He walked over to his bed and plopped down slamming his head into the headboard. The bed was obviously too small for him, but there was no way in hell his dad would spend a cent on him. His room proved the point. It was dull and very monotonous; white walls, plain white carpeting, and only a few pieces of furniture. There was a bed, dresser, and a lonely desk in the corner. There was nothing on the desk but a lamp, and a pen. In the dresser were his very few articles of clothing. They consisted of three shirts, three pants, and three boxers. He only owned one pair of socks and one pair of shoes. The socks had holes, and the shoes were a size too small. The closet in the corner was the place where he kept him backpack. It was old and ripped, but it got the job done.

Inuyasha lay on his bed imagining what life would be like if he had a different home. Every day for his entertainment all he could do was imagine what it might be like to have a better life. Each night he curled up in his small bed and dreamt about death and finally being free. Not a single day went by where he didn't think about just jumping off a bridge. Just as his eyes closed he heard that sickening voice again,

"Inuyasha! Get the fuck down here right now!"

"Coming sir," he replied drowsily as he raced down to his 'master'.

When he got to the bottom of the stairs he ran straight into his dad's back and fell back on his ass. He was terrified whenever his father actually used his name. He would only use it when he was really mad at him, or when his brother was around. Inuyasha got up off the floor and timidly spoke,

"Sir?"

"You piece of shit!" He said as he turned around to face the boy.

"Is there a problem sir?" Inuyasha managed to breathe out in a trembling voice.

"Why the fuck is there fucking blood on my damn walls!"

'When did that happen? Oh, it must have been when I fell down the steps…'

Inuyasha was warped out of his thoughts a he felt a fist slam into his face, knocking him back down on the floor.

"I asked you a question you son of a bitch! Answer me!"

"I- I'm sorry sir. It must have happened when I tripped down the stairs and hit my head on the wall."

"Well, why the fuck would you be moving that fast in this damn house?"

"Sorry sir, I was coming down to get the door for you."

"Clean this shit up right now before I make you bleed even more."

"Yes sir."

Inuyasha was in the bathroom looking at the bruise sported across his left eye where his father had struck him. He jumped at the sound of his dad coming up the stairs and dove across the hallway into his own room. He closed the door and jumped on his bed, praying that his father was just getting something out of his own room. He knew better though, this is where the real pain comes. Only one thing in the world could save him from this.

"Why the hell is this door closed! You know I don't want any closed doors in this house."

"Sorry sir."

"Shut the hell up and get over here you filth."

Bracing himself, Inuyasha waltzed over and stood in front of his dad.

"Mother fucker… leaving blood on my walls, closing your door, messing up my coffee; you can't do anything right can you?"

"I'll do better next time sir."

"Well isn't that just good to hear. You'll do better _next time_. Bullshit! You'll never do better, and that's why you are the worthless piece of shit that you are. You hear me!"

"Yes sir. I am a worthless piece of shit."

"And…"

"And I will never amount to anything."

Inuyasha glanced down as his father began to undo the belt around his waist. Here comes the beating. If he was lucky maybe his father would only use the leather part of the belt. Last time he made sure the steel buckle was racking his body as he whipped it against his son. Just as his hand rose as high as it could go, Inuyasha was saved.

"I'm home."

His father clutched his face with his hand and slapped him with the other.

"Don't think this is over boy! This means no food for a week, you got that."

"Yes sir."

The man threw Inuyasha on the ground and turned to go down the stairs.

'That was damn lucky… thank you brother.'

Sesshomaru walked in the front door and laid his briefcase on the couch. He looked to the stairs as his father appeared after hearing his son come in. Sesshomaru could see the look of torture and seething anger that filled his eyes as he approached.

"Ah, Sesshomaru. It's nice to have you home so early. Did you have a good day at work?"

"Yeah, thanks dad. It was alright but I just want to rest after diner."

"Okay, that's not a problem. Diner's ready now actually."

"Oh ok, should I call down Inuyasha?"

"No, don't bother, he told me he wasn't hungry."

"Oh… I see."

_With Inuyasha:_

Inuyasha sat in his corner looking out the window, longing to be able to go out and have fun. He sat and starred up at the clouds as they formed different shapes in the sky. He was startled a little bit when he heard someone walk into his room. He tensed up a bit, hoping that it wasn't his father.

_Back in the kitchen:_

Sesshomaru quickly ate his food and excused himself from the table, saying he was tired and wanted to go to his room and rest. It was a lie. He saw the look in his father's eyes when he came home that evening. The look meant bad news for his brother. Sesshomaru left the table and walked up the stairs and approached his little brother's room. When he walked in he noticed that Inuyasha was just looking out the window, off in his own little dream world. He stood there and then saw when Inuyasha tensed up after realizing someone was in his room.

"Relax bro, it's just me." Sesshomaru watched as him brother's shoulders went back down and let out a sigh of relief.

"Oh, that's the best thing I've heard all day."

"Yeah, I guessed as much when I saw the look on _his_ face when I came in. Did he hit you?"

"Yes, but you don't need to worry about it; just a slap and a punch. You got home in time before it got any worse."

"Here," Sesshomaru took out a piece of bread and a chicken leg, "How long this time?"

"A week…"

"Damn. Well, give me the bones when you are done and I'll take them down stairs. Luckily for you school starts tomorrow and you can get lunch there."

"True… and Sesshomaru," Inuyasha looked up at his savior, "thanks."

"Only a few more months little brother… only a few more months."

It was true, in four months Sesshomaru was turning eighteen. That meant he could get his own place with the money he'd invested and legally take custody over his brother. As long as they were in their father's house and under his jurisdiction, he wasn't going to file a lawsuit against him for child abuse. He would have sued the hell out of their father a long time ago, but that would have put Inuyasha in a orphanage; but there was no way he was going to let that happen.

_Morning:_

The first day of school… he waited for this day for so long. It was his only freedom in this world. Other kids loved the summertime, being able to get away from school and have fun. Not Inuyasha; it was the exact opposite for him. Summer was hell. The weekends were hell. Anytime he wasn't in school it was hell… there was no escaping it. Inuyasha looked out the window as the car pulled into the parking lot.

"Have a good day."

"Alright, see yeah Sesshy."

"Later. And don't worry; I'll be home before you."

He watched his brother's car drive away and go up over the hill. What a relief; if his brother got home before he did, then that would mean his father couldn't touch him when he got home.

"Sup man; long time no see."

Inuyasha turned to the voice,

"Oh, hey Miroku."

_Lunch time:_

Inuyasha and Miroku had made their way through the mass of students and found their table in the corner of the cafeteria. No one ever sat there because… well, that's where they sat.

"Inuyasha… oh God, how long this time."

"A week; it doesn't matter though. Sesshomaru sneaks me some food after diner."

"But, you aren't eating breakfast?"

"Well, no."

"Here's five bucks, go buy a lunch."

"I can't take that dude. I'd never be able to repay you."

"Do you think I care? Didn't we go over this in health class? You kinda need food in order to survive."

Inuyasha got up from the table and strolled into the lunch line. He managed to create a three foot bubble around him, because no one wanted to be that close to him. Of course he took a shower every morning, but his appearance was nothing less than that of a bum one would find on the street. His shirt was ripped and his pants had holes… they weren't always clean either.

He stood in line and waited, rocking back and forth on his feet, looking around the cafeteria. Then he saw a girl walking to the back near the soda machines. He had to admit to himself, she was drop dead gorgeous. She had waist length jet back hair, from what he could see, her eyes where a deep blue and she walked with the elegance of a goddess.

"I know what you're looking at Yash…"

"Shut it Kouga."

"Awe come on, you gotta ask someone out sometime in this lifetime. Or maybe talk to a girl for once!"

"You know why I can't have a girlfriend; and it's obvious why I don't talk to girls as well."

"How much longer?"

"For what?"

"You know."

"Oh, he turns eighteen in about four months."

"That's good news."

"Tell me about it."

"Money for lunch? Is he not feeding you again?"

"Yeah… a week this time."

"Shit man… and the bruise on your face? I am assuming a door didn't jump out at you this morning?"

"It's nothing, Sesshomaru got home before anything happened."

"Oh."

Inuyasha got his lunch and walked back to the table with Kouga. Only three people knew about his situation; Miroku and his girl Sango, and then Kouga. Kouga, Inuyasha, and Miroku had all known each other since they were in elementary school. They were the only two that he trusted other than his brother. Sango eventually found out courtesy of Miroku's stupidity. It was only a few weeks before she too, became one of his friends.

"So Miroku, I hear that Inuyasha likes a girl. Did you know that?"

"What! He does? Yash, why didn't you tell me?"

"Kouga's lying; there's no one that I like."

"Well either way, you should still hook up with someone."

"What would possibly make you think anyone girl would want to be around me?"

"Well, Sango and Kouga are here, aren't they?"

"Hey! Just what are you implying there?"

"He's saying you're a girl moron," Sango said as she nearly spit out her milk.

"Assholes…" Kouga muttered under his breath.

"Yeah, that's what I'm here for; to make your life miserable. Well that, and to be with Sango and Yash."

Sango cleared her throat, "Umm guys?" Then she motioned to the side.

When everyone looked up they saw a girl standing at the front of their table. She was timidly rolling her finger through her hair and fidgeting with her mashed potatoes. When Inuyasha looked up he noticed that it was the same girl from before. He felt his throat tighten and he began to turn red.

"Excuse me. Do you mind if I sit with you guys? There aren't any tables left with anymore room."

"Sure I don't see why not," Sango replied happily, "you got a problem with that Yash?"

"N-no… wh- why would I have a p-problem with it?"

"Thanks."

Sango shoved her backpack off the seat and motion for the girl to sit next to her. "Trust me, you don't want to sit next to Miroku."

"Oh… umm ok. My name's Kagome."

"Hello Kagome, I'm Sango. This is Kouga; he nodded his head in approval, over here is Miroku, and last is Inuyasha."

Kouga looked over at Inuyasha and snickered at the sight. He was sitting in a drunken state, just starring at the new girl that sat down.

"Having trouble breathing Inuyasha?"

"…"

"Dude!" Kouga smacked him across the head a little bit… still nothing.

Inuyasha continually starred at the girl that sat down. She was so beautiful. Her eyes were deep pools of blue, almost as if the ocean was swirling around inside them. He watched her in a trance as she ate her food. Why was he so intrigued by this girl? Hell, he didn't even know. Something about her just made him feel different.

'Why am I looking at her like this? What is wrong with me? God I'm an idiot… now everyone is looking at me thinking I completely lost it. She probably won't talk to me anyway; she only came over here because there weren't any other seats anyway. Yeah, that's it! She saw me and was disgusted, but she had no choice but to sit here.'

_With the others: _

"Umm Kouga? Do you think it was a good idea to just leave him their like that? I mean… he's gonna get really mad."

"Eh, don't worry about it Sango. If anything he'll yell at me for a few minutes and then forget about it. Besides, we all knew what he was thinking about."

Sango covered her mouth with her hand and tried to repress the laughter. She giggled a bit, but then turned and scurried off to her next class. Kouga rushed down the hall to his next mod, and Miroku ran after Sango. Kagome had said goodbye and wandered around trying to find her next classroom. She meant to ask the others for help, but when she turned around they were all gone in a flash.

_With Inuyasha: _

Inuyasha was still in the cafeteria… the now empty cafeteria. The bell had rung, and everyone got up to leave to their next class. Still in his stupor, he remained there on the bench, lost in his thoughts. He was woken up when he heard a bang,

"Hey kid, get to class! What were you doing, daydreaming?"

"Uhh, oops. Right."

Inuyasha scrambled out of the lunch room in a hurry and raced down the halls to his next period. Why wouldn't anyone tell him that lunch was over? He made a mental not to kill Kouga later, seeing as how he usually does this kind of stuff.

'They have no right to ju-'

Inuyasha was literally knock out of his thoughts when he collided with another body in the hall way. Each of the kids grabbed their head at the same time as they hobbled back to a standing position.

"Shit, I'm sorry… you see I was left in the cafeteria and then…" He noticed who he was talking to and his voice just seemed to drift away as he looked into those intense blue eyes.

"Oh, hi Inuyasha! Maybe you can help me find my next class."

"Uh, umm, sure. I mean, yeah no problem. Let me see your schedule."

'Oh God… she has the next three periods with me! What am I going to do?'

"Well it looks like we have the same afternoon classes, so you can just follow me if you like."

"Okay."

Inuyasha and Kagome strolled into their history class about five minutes late. The teacher was mad, but Inuyasha said that the principle ask him to help the new girl find her locker and show her where her next class was. The excuse was accepted and the teacher continued his lesson.

'Oh, you have got to be fucking kidding me! Only two seats left and they are right next to each other?' Inuyasha mentally smacked himself for his awesome luck.

The two late comers walked to the back of the classroom and sat in the last unoccupied seats. Inuyasha slammed his head on the desk and rolled it to the side. He noticed Kouga sitting across the room laughing his ass off and clutching his sides.

"Kouga, what's so funny? Would you like to share it with the class? Or perhaps you could tell me which three countries were involved in the war?"

"What war sir?"

"The one we've been talking about for the last ten minutes!"

"Oh," Kouga slumped in his chair and slid as far down as he could go, hoping no one could see him.

The class began to chuckle and shake their heads at his stupidity.

'God I feel stupid now… Karma's a bitch!'

_After school:_

The rest of the day went pretty well, and somehow Inuyasha had only talked to Kagome a total of four times. Every time she looked at him he would flush red and begin to sweat. He was lucky they never engaged in a real conversation… that would have been awkward for sure. He was now walking home from school praying that Sesshomaru would truly be there.

"Sessh! I'm home. You here?"

"In here."

Inuyasha instantly began to tremble; that wasn't his brother's voice. He set his backpack on the couch and quietly strolled into the kitchen to meet his doom. What did he do wrong this time? He didn't remember doing anything wrong? His questions were answered; however, when he saw the cell phone sitting on the table in front of his dad.

"H- hi sir."

"Well, looks like you're out of luck now doesn't it? Big brother was sent away this morning on an emergency business trip. What, may I ask, is this?" His father held up the small cell phone in his hand."

"A phone sir."

"No shit moron; I mean how the hell did you get it! You don't have money, and if you took any from me I'll be sure to hurt you."

"No sir, I didn't take any money."

"Explain then."

"…"

There was no way he was going to tell his father that Miroku had an extra phone hooked onto his family plan. He'd done it a while ago, just in case Inuyasha ever need to call 911 or something… well, also so they would talk. Miroku didn't know Inuyasha's home number because in actuality, Inuyasha didn't even know it. His father didn't want anyone calling the house for any reason.

"Not going to tell me huh?"

"…"

"Well, looks like it's time to make your life a living hell… and by the way; Sesshomaru's not going to be coming back for a week."

_In school:_

"Alright you guys, we need to do something and find out what's wrong. This is the third day Yash has been out, and he hasn't once called any of us."

"Tell me about it Miroku… I have a bad feeling about this," Kouga said as he approached the lunch table and took a seat.

"What's wrong; he might just be sick or something."

The group starred at the new girl, pondering what to tell her. Miroku spoke first,

"Umm Kagome, Inuyasha has some issues…"

"And he doesn't like to talk about them with anyone… he would have called me, Miroku or Sango if he was sick. So it leads us to assume something might be… bothering him," Kouga finished.

"Oh, okay. Why don't you just go to his house or call him then?"

"Well, we've tried calling him, but he won't answer his phone. I think this leaves us with the other option then." Miroku gulped as the thought passed his mind.

"Looks like we're going to his house after school," Kouga stood up and threw away his trash, "Meet me after school at my house."

For a while Sango and Miroku just sat still, thinking about what may have happened to their friend. They were scared for him; they knew what may have happened.

"Miroku, Sango… would it be alright If I went with you guys? I just want to see if he's okay."

Miroku looked over at Sango and quickly contemplated his response, "Uhh, well maybe next time. His dad doesn't like it when we are over and he probably would get mad if anymore of us showed up." Miroku bumped Sango to get her to add something.

"We'll be sure to tell him that you were thinking of him. Maybe we can get him to call you?"

"I don't have a phone… but here's my screen name." Kagome scribbled something on a piece of paper and then slid it across the table to Sango.

_After school:_

The small group of friends walked to Inuyasha's house in complete suspense. The tension was about as thick a cloud of smoke, and one could actually see the waves of apprehension radiating about them. They had all formed a plan at Kouga's house; they were never to be separated at all costs. If they found Inuyasha they were going to get him out as fast as they could. If his dad was around, then they would simply play it cool and tell him they were there to give his school work… all three of them were there to give him his work... Yeah, like he'd believe that one.

_In the house: _

Inuyasha was trapped in his room for the last two days. He was given no food and barely enough water to stay hydrated. The cuts across his face were deep, his leg was most likely broken, and he had sustained lashings from a chain across his back.

His dad had gone crazy with anger when he found the phone. When Inuyasha wouldn't give away his friend that gave it to him it only made things worse. The beatings were merciless, and he was being starved. He was a prisoner in his own room. Locks on the doors and bars over the windows… there was no hope for escape. He'd lost all connection to the outside world, and his mind was going insane.

_Miroku, Sango, and Kouga:_

"Looks like this is it… who's gonna knock?" Miroku turned around to face the others, with his back to the door.

"You." They both answered simultaneously.

"Well, here goes nothing." Miroku brought his shaking hand up to the door and rapped against it with his knuckles.

After nearly five minutes of waiting, they were about to go around back and try to find a way in but then the door began to slowly open. A tall man came to the entrance way and stood before them. He was big with broad shoulders and large arms. Clearly he wasn't one to be messed with…

"Who the hell are you and why are you on my doorstep?"

"Uhh, well you see sir. We are friends of Inuyasha's and we were just here to drop of his school work that he missed." Miroku held up the backpack they brought to show the man.

"He's not here right now. He's off with his brother visiting his grandmother. She's sick and in the hospital. Now please leave!" With that, the door was slammed in their faces. The trio left with the backpack still in hand feeling bad for their friend.

_Inuyasha's room:_

Inuyasha faintly heard a knocking sound at the door; his mind was already providing wonderful thoughts of a miraculous rescue. All thoughts were crushed; however, when he heard a loud booming voice telling the visitor to go away. So much for those ideas, who was he kidding anyway? No one would come and save him. His body began to shake as he heard footsteps getting louder and louder.

"Boy!! Why the hell were kids at my door saying they were your friends? You have no friends! I thought I told you to never give out my address!"

Inuyasha crawled to the corner of his room as he heard the multiple locks come undone.

"Well," his father said as he approached the cowering teen, "Why were they here?"

Inuyasha's voice was raspy and hardly recognizable, "I don't know sir."

"That's bullshit! I know you put them up to this, probably asking them to come help you. No one can help you."

"How would I have told them to do anything? I haven't talked to anyone…"

"Don't talk back to me boy, you're damn lucky you aren't hurt more than you are. In fact, I think some more punishment is on its way."

Inuyasha just lay in a small heap on the floor as his father went to fetch his instruments of torture. He came back with steel toed boots on, and the chain wrapped around his hand.

"You think you can go around my back do you!" The chain ripped onto his back with a loud smack. As it dug into his skin, it tore of flesh and pieces of his shirt when it withdrew.

Inuyasha coughed up some blood and screamed in pain… then a boot was delivered to his stomach and a slight crack could be heard. There went a few of his ribs. His father then wrapped the chain around Inuyasha's neck and pulled him up off his feet.

"This will teach you to go around my back and fuck around. I don't want you to ever talk again, you got it?"

Inuyasha jut wheezed in response, and then he was thrown into the wall and hit the ground with a crash. His father threw the chain at him and left the room slamming the door on his way out.

_Next day at lunch:_

"So did you guys talk to Inuyasha? Is he okay?"

Miroku looked at the other two to see if they could come up with a response… nothing.

"Well, he wasn't there; his dad said that he was out visiting relatives."

"Oh… so I can't talk to him."

"Well here's his IM address… maybe he'll be online later." Miroku just came up with the answer so fast he never established what it was he said until the words came out of his mouth.

"Oh, okay. Thanks Miroku!" Kagome got up from the table and left to go buy her food.

"What the hell Miroku! Why did you say that?"

"Well, actually now that I think about it, Kouga and I did make him a screen name last year… he was on it a few times, but never for more than a few minutes."

"So it's his real IM name?"

"Yeah."

_Inuyasha's_

For four hours he was laying on the floor hoping he could just die. His body hurt all over, and he was sure he broke several ribs. Slowly pulling himself off the bloodstained floor, he clung to him bed frame for support. He grabbed his chair by the desk and used it as a walker to get to the door… it was unlocked!

Downstairs he tried to escape, but somehow his doors were dead bolted and he needed a key to open them from the inside. His phone line was dead, and he couldn't contact anyone. After inching his way to his father's study he noticed the computer in the corner of the room. That was it! Miroku and Kouga had made him an IM account last year. Maybe he could contact one of them.

Slumping in the chair, he turned on the laptop and prayed that he would find someone to help him. He would only have a few hours before his dad was home from work, so he had no time to waste. As the screen came to life he clicked on the program and signed himself in.

"No one's on… shit."

Inuyasha heaved himself with all of his might to get out of the chair and maneuver to his kitchen. Placing his whole head under the sink, he drained the water straight into his open mouth. The water tasted like blood for the most part, but it was water nonetheless. He then opened the fridge… there was nothing in it.

When he dragged his beaten body back into the study he noticed a small flashing light at the bottom of the screen. It read, _New IM from Angel157_… weird, he had no idea who that was. After settling back in the chair he clicked on the flashing box.

_Angel157:_** Inuyasha are you there? **

Who was this and how did they know who he was?

_Yashboy22:_ Who is this?

_Angel157:_ **This is Kagome, from school**

Oh, hi… how did you get my screen name?

**Miroku gave it to me**

Oh ok. What did you want?

**Are you okay? You haven't been in school and I was wondering if everything was alright**

'Wait a minute… she noticed that I wasn't in school the last two days?'

I am just a little sick. You noticed that I wasn't there?

**Yeah silly, I sit at your lunch table. Remember?**

Oh, well I thought that was just a onetime thing because there weren't any more seats

**Why?**

Why else would someone sit near me? I'm the most hated kid in the school. Surely you would know that

**Nope, and I don't see why it matters**

'She obviously doesn't know what she's talking about… man this girl is weird.'

It matters because you will become a social outcast if you talk to me

**So what. I don't care what people think about me**

What the hell is wrong with you! Don't you realize that I am the kid that always dresses like shit, and always stays alone? I am the one everyone picks on because I am a nobody. That doesn't bother you??

**Nope, not at all. I want to get to know you**

Now why would you want to do that? There's nothing to know about me

**I'm sure there are a lot of things. Do you play any sports?**

No, my dad wouldn't let me

**Is your dad mean or something? I mean why not?**

Uhh, well he has his reasons

**Well, what are they?**

I don't have to tell you

**Well I won't stop bugging you if you don't**

No

**Tell me!**

NO

**Yes**

NO!

**Yes, just tell me**

He fucking hates me okay! There are you happy now? He hates me and he abuses me!

"Oh shit… did I really type that? Fuck!"

**He… abuses you?**

'Well I might as well tell her now…'

Yes, he hits me and treats me like shit. He doesn't give a damn about me, and frankly neither do I

**Don't say that about yourself!**

And why not? Huh? It's not like anyone else would care what happens to me

**I care**

Bullshit! You don't even know me

**True, but I want to know you. I also know that no one deserves to be treated the way you do**

Like it matters. No one can help me. I'm better off dead anyway. Just… don't get involved, you might get hurt too.

_Yashboy22_ has signed off

_Kagome's:_

'Shit… he isn't going to do anything is he? Oh God, I need to do something.'

Quickly scrambling around, Kagome found her house phone and dialed Sango's number.

"Sango, Sango! I need your help… I think Inuyasha-"

"This isn't Sango dear. This her mother, may I ask who's calling?"

"I am a friend from school… can I have Miroku's number? This is an emergency."

"Yes, do you need any help?"

"No, I just need to talk to Miroku."

_In Kouga's car:_

The gang was rounded up and they were all on their way to Inuyasha's house. Kagome had called Miroku and then ran as fast as she could over to Kouga's house. She didn't explain much but she said Inuyasha needed help. After getting Kouga and interrupting Sango and Miroku's date, she had them speeding down the street to their friends rescue.

"Kagome, what is going on? Did you talk to Inuyasha?" Sango abruptly blurted out.

"Yes, I talked to him online, he told me about his father, and said something about him finding his phone."

"Shit! Is his dad there now?"

"No, but I have the feeling Inuyasha might be in danger."

"You have a feeling? If his dad isn't there then what could be wrong at the moment?"

"I just have a bad feeling okay. We need to get to him."

Kouga stepped on the gas and the car went speeding down the street. They all wanted to get to their friend as fast as possible… even if Kagome was wrong; they needed to get him. He most likely wasn't in good condition anyway. As they increased speeds Kouga looked in his mirrors and saw a cop car turn on its sirens and begin to catch up to them.

"Shit… pull over Kouga." Sango said as she too looked behind the car.

"No, this is good just keep going!"

"How can this be good Kagome?" Miroku was oblivious.

"They will follow us to Inuyasha's!"

Realization hit Miroku, "Step on it Kouga!"

_Inuyasha's:_

After trudging his way back up the stairs, Inuyasha hobbled into his room and fell on his bed. This was it. He was going to end everything here and now. Rolling off of the mattress, he fell on the floor and grabbed the chain that his father left. He used the chair to prop himself up and then stood on it to reach the ceiling. He linked the metal to the fan and tested its durability as he leaned into it. Rapidly tying a clump of the chain into a knot, he wrapped it around his neck.

_Car:_

They made it to Inuyasha's and quickly piled out of the car, scrambling up his front steps. Miroku could hear the police officer screaming at them, telling them to get on the ground. Then he turned to Sango,

"Sango, I need you to go tell the cop what's going on. Kouga, Kagome and I will try to find a way inside."

Sango ran to the police officer, but unfortunately he didn't know that she only wanted to talk to him. He grabbed her and threw her against the back of the car,

"You have the right to remain silent-"

"No, no officer. Listen our friend is in the house and we think he might be in danger, you need to help us!"

The man stopped trying to cuff the struggling girl and he looked back up to the house. There he could see the two boys lunging themselves at the front door trying to break it open. It was enough for him; after all, they had to have some reason for going 80 mph on a county road. He opened his trunk and took out a battering-ram,

"Here, help me with this."

Miroku and Kouga cleared out of the way when they saw Sango and the cop come rushing up the front yard with a giant steel thing. They watched as the battering-ram was sent flying into the wooden door and smashed it in. Miroku quickly began to peel away the rest of the door and kick out most of it.

"Alright, lets go."

As they all piled in through the half destroyed door, they all noticed the blood stains on the walls, and the smell of fresh blood that was lingering in the air. The cop instantly pulled out his gun and walked ahead of the others.

Miroku saw the small line of blood that went up the stairs straight into one of the rooms,

"That way!"

_Inuyasha:_

There was no turning back now. Nothing could be done to save him. It would all finally be over and he could be free. Maybe he would go to hell, but to be honest he didn't care the least. He just thought about the girl Kagome and what she said to him. She was weird alright… but was she right; did he not deserve all of this? Did it even matter anymore? Did anyone even care? He thought his brother cared about him, but wouldn't he be there for him if he did?

As he was rocking back and forth on the chair, he heard a crash from downstairs. He wasn't too sure what it was but it almost sounded like his door was just smashed… was that Miroku's voice that he heard? His thoughts became cloudy and his vision blurred; then he began to fall forward off the chair.

_2 days later:_

Inuyasha was in his hospital bed. There were wires and tubes connected all over his body. All of his cuts were now clean, his abdomen was bandaged up, his leg was in a cast, and they had stitched up his back. He still hadn't woken up yet, but the doctors said that his condition was stable.

The first day he came in, no visitors were allowed in because he was being prepped for surgery. The second day however, Kouga, Miroku, and Sango had all stayed as long as they could to see if he would wake up, but they eventually went home. Kagome; however, opted to stay late and wait at his bedside.

She surveyed his various scars and bruises; she couldn't even begin to comprehend how much he had been put through in his life. She couldn't understand why someone would do this to another human. Why would Inuyasha's very own father do this to him? Kagome cried as she gently stroked his cheek and brushed his bangs out of his face. Then she laid her head down on his lap and prayed for his recovery.

She wasn't sure what it was about him, but something called out to her that day. Right after he talked to her online, she could sense something was wrong. She had no idea what, but she knew that it was serious and he needed help. They were all lucky that they got to him just in time before he killed himself.

_Flashback:_

"_This way!"_

_The officer readied his gun and went up the stairs in front of Miroku. Kouga and Sango checked the first rooms while the other three went ahead to where the blood was leading them to. When they got there the officer opened the door and he and Miroku burst into the room. Acting at the speed of light, the cop fired his gun at the chain that was wrapped around Inuyasha's neck, breaking it from the ceiling. Miroku ran forward and caught his friend as he fell off the chair._

_End flashback_

As she rested her head on his lap, she soon began to fall asleep…

_Morning:_

When Inuyasha woke up the next morning he couldn't feel any pain. He was in a soft bed that was big enough for him, he had on clean cloths, and he was all bandaged up. Was this heaven? When he looked up he saw a girl standing before him with a smile on her lips.

His voice was still a little rough but she could understand him,

"Are you an angel?" He noticed that she just laughed and swiped away some of the tears that began to fall down her face. "Am I dead?"

"No, Inuyasha you aren't dead."

"I should be… that's what was supposed to happen. Figures that I can't do anything right. Who are you then?"

"It's me; Kagome."

Inuyasha studied her face, as he tried to remember anything that happened in the past few days. Then he remembered the internet conversation,

"How did you know what I was going to do? Did I tell you?"

"No you didn't tell me; I just got the feeling that you needed help… so I helped you."

He chuckled a bit, "So you really are an angel."

Kagome just laughed as she pulled up a chair next to his bed. She sat down and leaned against his side, looking straight into his eyes.

"Promise me you won't ever do anything like that again?"

Inuyasha hesitated a little bit, "Yeah; I promise."

* * *

Everyone has their own angel that watches over them, although we may not know it, they are always there and prepared to guide us. Know that there are always people that care about you, and are going to be there for you when you need them. If you can't realize this, then you need to look closer. There is an angel out there for everyone, it may be spiritual or possibly within someone else; but all you need to do is find them.


End file.
